Shape of my Heart
by silver slytherin serpent
Summary: Ron & Hermione move in W Harry. Hermione is w Draco. But could there be another romance? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, would I be writing Fan Fiction?

**Author's Note**: Hey thanks to Melissa my best friend. I had a lot of help from her. Oh I put the prologue and Chapter One together since the prologue is so short. This is a mostly R/Hr fic, but there's also some H/G in later chapters so don't flip.

Prologue: 

Hermione and Ron left Harry talking to Ginny. This is what Harry wanted. Little known to Ginny, Harry was going to finally ask her out. So, Ron and Hermione walked toward to gate alone. _This is it I'm going to ask her._ Ron had been in love with Hermione for five years now. Ever since their second year. Yet, he never got up the courage to talk to her but today was the day. They were going to be living together in Harry's new house, or Mansion more like, and he wanted to have Hermione to himself.

He had been walking ahead of her for sometime and turned to face her, but she wasn't there. He franticly searched the station and saw her with the last guy he thought he'd ever see her standing with, Malfoy. _What is she doing with him? _

As his brain tried to register what was going on, Harry and Ginny who were through talking (she had eagerly accepted) and were on their way to tell Ron and Hermione their happy news. When Harry and Ginny finally reached Ron, Harry opened his mouth to say something but before he could Ron pointed a finger to Hermione. Harry's mouth, too, dropped open as Hermione snuggled her obviously new boyfriend, but Ginny, however, seemed completely normal.

"Did you know about this?" Ron finally blurted out. Ginny looked into his eyes and could tell he was serious. She could sense that he was desperate for answers.

She looked him strait in the eye and said, "Yes, I knew, she told me they were going out two weeks ago."

Ron was stunned; he didn't think she would get another boyfriend this fast. So what if it had been three years since Krum! He knew he had to take action, and fast. He narrowed his eyes on Malfoy and marched over to him.

Malfoy turned from Hermione only to see Ron coming to face him. _What does he want?_

Malfoy opened his mouth but before anything smooth could come out of it, Ron's fist sliced though the air and collided with it. Malfoy stumbled backward and hit the ground.

"Ronald! What in the world are you doing?" Ron spun around at the sound of his angel's voice.

"Hermione- I- you- and him- I thought" While Ron was trying to string two words together; Hermione had bent down to Malfoy's level and was stroking his platinum blond hair. Finally Ron had managed to fix his mouth "What are you doing with him? Why didn't you tell me or Harry" Ron yelled. People on the platform were starting to stare.

"What now I have to ask you who I can date?" was Hermione's response. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes. _How can he do this to me? Every one is looking at us. Why isn't Draco helping me?_

"Yes! You do!" Ron's face was beginning to turn purple. _Wait Ron you fool shut your mouth before you really hurt her!_

"You can't tell me who to love Ron Weasley" Her tears were no longer in her eyes but steaming down her face.

"You watch me! That snake doesn't love you and you're an idiot if you think he does! So you go to Harry's house now!" _Oh crap, now I'm done for. Ron you're an idiot now you're going to get grief from Harry, Ginny, and Mum._

Now everyone in the station _was_ looking at them. Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded. And walked off the platform with her.

"Come on Ron lets go to my place." Harry said in a we-need-to-talk voice. And with that they grabbed their trunks and disapparated to Harry's place.

Chapter 1 

Ron Weasley again checked his reflection in the mirror. He had been in the bathroom all day just looking at himself trying to figure out what charm he could do to make himself more handsome, dashing, or any thing Hermione saw in Malfoy. _What did Harry mean she moved on?_

As Ron tried to flatten down the mess that his hair had become, his thoughts drifted to the conversation he had with Harry…

Flashback 

After apparating to Harry's room, they sat down on the bed and looked at each other. After a while Harry looked into Ron's deep blue eyes._ His eyes are so pretty. Um…never mind._ Harry thought"Ron I need to tell you something."

"What!" Ron yelled showing that he was still upset about Hermione's reaction to his help just moments before.

"I… um… kind of already knew about Hermione and Draco." Harry mumbled looking down.

"You _what_!" Ron screamed, "You knew and didn't tell me! Why are you calling him _Draco_? You're my best friend why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because we knew what your reaction was going to be. Hermione didn't want to hurt you."

"How long have you known?" Ron said his voice starting to calm.

"Since the Hogsmeade Valentines trip." Harry said. "Hermione loved you for a long time. She didn't think you did. She is just trying to move on, maybe you should do the same."

"Don't ever say that Harry." Ron hissed, "I love her and will love her forever."

End of Flashback 

_What did he mean "move on"? How can he even say something like that?_

"Still in here mate?" Harry interrupted his thoughts. Ron's jump made Harry uneasy. "Ron, we start our Auror training in September. You need to start opening your scenes."

Ron glared at Harry's reflection. He was ready to become an Auror, he just had his mind on other things right now. Besides not every one could be as open as the great Harry Potter. Wait what was he saying, he was being immature. He knew he would never be as good as Harry. But Harry did say Hermione liked him so that had to amount to something. Maybe if he worked hard, he could win her heart.

He could see her now. Her sleek figure, tiny frame, frizzy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and her beautiful mouth. He could almost hear her calling to him. "Ron… Ron…" wait when did Hermione start sounding like Harry? Oh wait, that was Harry. "What?" Ron finally answered in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, Mate it's late lets get some rest." Harry turned to walk away but Ron didn't follow. How could he win Hermione? Be dashing? Be daring? Be everything he wasn't? He didn't know what to do.

_Wait! I'll write to Ginny! She's like Hermione's best friend, she'll know what to do!_ So he went into the hall of his fourth floor and into his Chudley Cannons bedroom. He sat down with some parchment in front of him and thought of what he could write. "Oh man I'll have to wait till morning to send this. Ginny isn't going to like having you tapping on her window in the middle of the night." Ron shared with his little owl who hooted in reply.

CRACK! Ginny finally apparated into Hermione's room. She walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down. Hermione sat there cross legged with a pillow in her lap. "You really should have told him. But you already know that, don't you?"

A single tear leaked from Hermione's eye as she nodded. "What did you tell your mum to let you out past midnight?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You aren't getting out of this that easily. You said that you would tell him, what happened?"

At that moment Hermione burst into tears. "I just couldn't! I love him too much!"

"That's not an excuse! If you loved him you would have told him, not break his heart at the last minute! Procrastinating isn't something you do Hermione. And frankly, I'm disappointed in you."

"And what was I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and say 'hey I'm dating Draco Malfoy your sworn enemy! Hope your Ok with that, bye'" she started sobbing again.

"No of course not, but he should have known." Ginny soothed.

"Don't you think I wanted to tell him! Do you know how hard it is keeping something this important from the one you love?" she squeaked and cried.

"Well…"

"No you don't" Hermione didn't mean to scream that last part, but she was angry!

"Your right I don't" Ginny then looked down, reached into her backpack, and pulled out a small box. "Now Hermione I think its time for some therapy."

"W-what do you mean" Hermione whimpered.

Ginny only said two words and Hermione's face lit up. "Chocolate Frogs"

**AN:** Hey thanks for reading I'll put up a longer chapter next time (if I can figure out how) well please review I accept all criticism (and compliments) winks and nudges you with her elbow in your ribs till it hurts well later SSS OUT!


	2. Ch 2 Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP only the plot of this particular fan-fic!

**A/N: **Ok this chapter should be longer than the last one. Sorry to all who waited so long for this (if any of you did). Oh you probably want me to shut up and tell you the rest of this story huh? Well here you go…

Chapter 2 

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He stole a blind glance around his Master Bedroom and saw brief blurry movement and the source of a tap, tap, tapping on his window.

He finally grabbed his glasses, put them on, and walked to his window. He opened it and in came a large Barn Owl with smooth white feathers around its face. He who knew it belonged to instantly. It had a black diamond on it's forehead which could only mean it was Hermione's.

After the death of Crookshanks, and she became Head Girl, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all pitched in and bought her this owl. She called him Kilik (**A/N: pronounced kEElick)**. As soon as Harry had taken the letter from him, Kilik flew strait to Hedwig (the two had developed a bit of a romance). The two Hooted with affection as Harry opened Hermione's letter. The first thing he saw before the writing was the color! _Why did she write in neon green Gel-Pen?_ (**A/N: Yes Harry knows about Gel Pens he grew up with Muggles remember:P)**

_Dear Harry,_

_I couldn't wait to see you so I could tell you the good news. I get to move in when ever you want me to come! Oh Draco's mum finally accepted me. After Lucius's death she seemed to welcome me. Imagine that! Owl me back and tell me when to come. How are you and Ron? I hope YOU are doing well._

_P.S. _

_You have to owl me back fast or I'll feed you to Kilik!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the letter and sighed, Ron wouldn't take the news about Narcissa liking Hermione well. He'd probably think he was farther from having her and that he should try harder! But Harry knew Hermione wanted Ron to leave her alone about Malfoy.

He groggily walked over to the door and into his office. He got some parchment and a quill and sat down. _I'm almost out of ink, only one bottle left! That means I need to go to Diagon Alley._ He thought with a groan. _Oh well, that will give Ron some time to think about what he'll say to apologize to Hermione._ He dipped his quill into his scarlet ink (if Hermione could write in color so could he) and started to write.

_Hey Herms,_

_What's up? Yeah Ron AND I are fine. Come on over any time. When you get this if you want! Ron and I will be waiting. Oh, I'm asking you as a friend. Please no fist fights with Ron! I don't want his blood on my carpet. It takes forever to get out (trust me I know)! Just kidding! We (as in Ron and I) fixed up your room no help from Ginny! Hurry and come down and see it._

_P.S. _

_Look I have a title now. Cool huh!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Harry Potter I_

He sighed his name very curly so Hermione would have fun tracing the lines (smart as she was she was, she was very easily amused). He put it in an envelope and gave it to Kilik.

With a longing look to, and from, Hedwig, Kilik flew out the window. He was a smart enough bird to know when someone wanted him to hurry. Harry then decided it was time to feed Buckbeak and wake Ron. Other wise Ron would sleep all day.

Hermione woke early that morning. She wanted to practice her new de-frizzing charm she learned to empress Ron. She stepped over Ginny's sleeping form who's sleeping bag happened to be placed right in front of the bathroom. After she closed the door so not to wake Ginny, she grabbed her brush and tamed her hair the best she could. She then looked at her self in the mirror and took out her wand. She focused on the frizzy mess that was her accursed hair and slowly chanted, "Frizz Depeare." Within Seconds her crazy mop had become smooth and sleek with small waves. She couldn't believe how well that worked. She silently did a victory dance and went back into her bedroom.

She opened her window to let some cool air in and went quietly to her closet and got dressed. She then went into the bathroom but she didn't close the door because the bathroom was burning up. She brushed her teeth, cleaned her face, and applied some eye liner and lip gloss. Suddenly she heard the flapping of wings and a loud hoot behind her. She whirled around and saw him sitting on hr toilet bowl cover. "Kilik!" She squealed, "Oh, I was wondering when you would be back!" She leaped over Ginny, pulled out a hand full of owl treats, and gave them to her beloved owl who jumped on her shoulder and rubbed her face when she took the letter from him.

"Hermione! Shut up!" Ginny groaned as she rolled over to find a more comfortable position. Hermione giggled and opened the letter she knew was from Harry and read it while stroking Kilik absentmindedly.

When she was through she smiled and started packing. _Oh why did you stop petting me Mummy? You were petting in just the right spot. _While Kilik pouted Hermione used her wand to clean his cage so she could take it with them. After that she added a few necessities to her bag and closed it. She looked at Ginny and sighed. _Uh-oh Mum has to wake the dragon I'm gunna hide in my cage now. _After the yelling at Hermione that she'll leave when she woke up, Hermione quit and hoped that her parents wouldn't mind Ginny for a few hours.

"Alright Kilik," Hermione said to her owl who perked up at his mother's voice, "you go on to Harry's. I'll be there shortly." With that Kilik took off out of the window. After Kilik left, Hermione took a second look at Harry's letter and began tracing the curls of his name with her finger.

Ron ran through a grove of Cherry trees and came to a clearing where he saw her. Hermione sat under an exceptionally large tree with its pink Cherry blossoms falling gently onto her lavender dress and brown locks. She looked like the angel that she was. She looked up and saw him and called him over with a motion of her index finger.

_Ron gulped hard and walked up to her pushing the hair out of his eyes as he went. He sat down next to her and she leaned over till she was only millimeters away from him. Then there was a violent shake and he herd Hermione scream in agony. _He jerked forward and knocked foreheads with Harry.

"Ow Ron! What was that for?" Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"Dang it Harry! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking with Hermione!" Ron yelled in a startled voice.

"Um… Ok… well Hermione sent me a letter and I sent her one back saying come over when she got it. She doesn't live very far only about a hundred miles. It shouldn't take long for Kilik to reach her. You know how fast that dang bird is."

"You got her to come this early?" Ron beamed at Harry, "Yeah you go boy"

After Harry left, Ron ran to his dresser and got dressed. Then he ran to the bathroom brushed his hair and teeth then back to his room. He needed to get that letter to Ginny. He had written it last night but it was still on his desk! He put it in an envelope and gave it to Pig. "Get it to Ginny as fast as you can!" And with that, chunked him out the window.

"Ok, now to enhance my beauty… or… handsome-ness…ism. Oh forget it I'll just take a shower."

He was almost to the bathroom when he heard Harry calling to him from the next room over, "Ron are you talking to your self again?" Ron only smiled and shook his head then proceeded to his shower.

Ginny apparated to her room and collapsed face-first onto her bed. "All night," came her muffled complaining voice into her pillow to no one in particular, "all night I had to listen to Hermione's crying and screaming."

She closed her eyes for a moment then felt something crawl on her back. she screamed and rolled over. Then she saw Pig and grabbed him. "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked taking the letter from him. She saw it was from her brother and opened it. It read…

Dear Ginny 

_I need your help. And since your Hermione's best friend, I thought you could help me. Tell me what her favorite things are. Like what's her favorite color, flower, food, movie, what dose she like in her men? Dose she cry during Hallmark commercials? The whole sha-bang! Please help me. I'm asking you not only as a brother, but as a man in love._

_P.S._

_Hermione will be here today so… HURRY_

_Ron_

She looked up from the letter and looked around. She found them. Some scrap parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled down Hermione's favorites.

_Ron,_

_Hey! Here are the answers to your questions in order. Baby-blue, rose, macaroni and cheese, Gone with the Wind, honest ,handsome, polite, sweet, Ron Weasley, and no…well only during really mushy ones. Ok good luck!_

_Your sis,_

_Ginny W._

She didn't bother to put her letter in an envelope. The boys had told her they were thru with Hermione's room. And if she knew Ron and Harry, they probably did a Chudley Cannons room. She gave it to Pig and he took off out of the window after being told by Ginny to hurry.

Hermione walked outside into the crisp damp air. The rain had just slowed to a drizzle. The poring rain had delayed her over an hour! _Well it should give them extra time to fix up my room._ Hermione thought with interest. _Maybe its something other than a Chudley Cannons room._ She took a deep breath and dragged her trunk and Kilik's cage to her baby-blue convertible.

After getting her overly packed trunk into the back seat, she set her owl's cage in the front seat next to her and her baby-blue purse which had her make-up items inside. She buckled her seat belt and turned up her radio and put a CD in. Her favorite CD started playing. Back Street Boys. She began singing and backed out into the street and started her four hour long journey.

"I wonder where she is?" Ron asked for the twelfth time in a row.

"Ron," Harry said in a more than irritated tone, "if Kilik is here then Hermione is still about two hours away. Look, I need to go to Diagon Alley to get some ink. Do you need any thing?"

"No. Hey, have you seen Pig?"

"Yeah! Here I took this from him. Don't worry I didn't open it!" Harry added at the shocked look on Ron's face. With that Harry left to Diagon Alley.

Ron opened Ginny's letter and read it. "Cool now to make changes to Hermione's room." He ran up the steps to the fifth floor. To Hermione's room and opened the door. "Oh crap," He groaned. He looked around at the violent orange paint and got started redecorating Hermione's Chudley Cannons decor.

Hermione turned onto her new street and slowly drove past her new neighbor's homes. She pulled up in front of the Noble House of Potter, Weasley, and Granger. She giggled at the name of the mansion. Noble House of Black was silly enough to laugh at. It made her think Of a black house with a medal. She pulled into the tiny driveway that appeared and pulled her junk out of her car.

"Finally," Ron gasped, "I'm done!" He walked over to Hermione's new window sill and looked out the shinny glass that was the window. He saw a tiny blue car pull in the tiny strip of concrete called a drive way. Hermione said her Parents bought her a car for her 17th birthday, maybe that was her. He squinted and saw through the wind-shield a brown mess of hair.

He ran down stairs and Ran into Harry. "Hey Ron! Where's the fire?"

Ran gave him a funny look then continued running down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, He swung open the door. When she looked up she dropped her purse, trunk, and owl cage.

"Ron" Hermione squealed as she flung her arms around his neck, "I missed you so much!"

He was surprised but instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and spun her around. "I missed you, too, Hermione." He whispered into her hair. He sat her down and took a good at her. Even though it had only been a week since he had seen her last, she looked different. Then he saw it. "Hermione! Your hair, it's not- big and frizzy!"

"Don't you like it?" Hermione's expression had changed almost instantly from happiness to uncertainty.

"Of course I do!" Hermione's smile came back as quickly as it faded. She slid you arms from his neck but as she did something nicked his neck. "Ow!"

"What? What is it?"

"Oh nothing your bracelet just scratched me. Hey, where did you get it?"

"Oh Dr-"

"Hermione you made it!" Harry cut her off.

"Harry!" she hugged him but Ron smirked. Harry's hug wasn't near as enthusiastic as his.

Ron picked up Hermione's trunk and owl cage (which was spotless) and told Hermione to follow him. She grabbed her purse and did as she was told.

She followed him up past the second floor ("Harry's floor" Ron informed her), the third ("Ginny's floor for the summer."), the fourth ("my fabulous floor"), and finally they reached the fifth floor. "This floor is all yours." He walked to the very end of the hall to a door with 'Hermione' written in fancy cursive silver letters.

Her opened the door and Hermione couldn't help but gasp. On top of snow white carpet was a four poster bed with white hangings pushed against the far wall. The comforter was white with baby-blue roses that swayed like they were blowing in the wind. There were five throw pillows each with a blue that matched the roses on the blanket (only these didn't move) sitting on two fluffy white pillows. The walls were white but the border on the top and bottom of the wall was a blue that matched her bed. There were two white doors, one on either side of her gigantic room. She walked to the one to her right and saw that it was a big walk-in closet.

Before she looked in the other door she walked over to the wardrobe with two doors. She opened the one to her right and saw a mirror on the inside of the door and also a bar to hang her fancy clothes. She closed that door and opened the one to her left. She saw four small drawers at the top and a cabinet ant the bottom. She closed the door and ran her hand down the polished white wood that matched the wood on her bed. She walked over to her window with white curtains and flung them open which flooded to room with sun shine. the window started at her waist and reached the ceiling. The window sill was big enough to sit on and it had throw pillows that matched the bed.

She finally walked to the door that she hadn't opened and discovered it was a door to her bathroom. The walls were baby-blue with a white marble sink, tub, and shower. The toilet had a baby-blue furry cover. The shower curtain had the same design as the bed but the wind didn't blow as hard in here. **(A/N: He really went all out didn't he!)**

Hermione walked back into her main room and sat on her bed. "Ron, it's beautiful!"

"You like it?" Ron questioned, "It changes with you mood. Harry and I have a mood room, too."

"How did you know that I liked blue and roses?" Hermione asked with a little smile.

"Oh, a little birdie told me…" Hermione finally drew her eyes away from her room and focused on Ron.

"Thanks. I missed you, Ron." Hermione whispered kissing on the cheek. Ron's ears turned a most interesting shade of pink and he gulped.

"I'd do any thing for you." But his romantic words fell on empty ears for Hermione had already left the room to inspect the rest of the hall.

He sighed and her out to witness her awe of the rooms that belonged to her. They included, a library with all the books she could ever want, an office, two guest bedrooms, and three more bathrooms.

After she inspected all of the rooms she turned to Ron and asked the one question she was sure she would get a yes to. "Hey Ron, are you hungry?" Ron smiled and they disapparated to the kitchen.

"Hermione! This is awesome!"

"Yeah, Ron and I survived on cereal and p-b-and-j for the last week!"

"Boy, am I glad at least you watch my mum cook! Ginny just stares off into space when she cooks!"

Hermione gladly took in the praise as the boys ate their fried chicken dinner. After the, still golden, trio were done eating, Hermione tried to close the conversation saying it was time for them to go to sleep. "Hermione don't go." Ron whined flashing his puppy dog pout. She couldn't resist that face. So, she agreed stay only a few more minutes.

About three hours later their lively conversation about school memories was interrupted by a sharp tapping on a large window. Hermione reluctantly stood up to see who would owl them this late in the night. She opened it and a large eagle owl dropped an envelope on the floor and took off out of the window. She picked it up and saw it had her name on the front. She could tell instantly who it was from.

She put the letter behind her back and hastily said her good-nights and ran up the stairs. "Wait! Hermione! I'll come with you!" Hermione stopped and let Ron catch up with her. When they got to Ron's floor, Ron and his love turned to face each other. "'Mione, you know I'll do anything for you, right?"

"Yes Ron, I know." She smiled then, with one smooth motion, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran the length to her room. Ron could feel himself blushing. But he took a deep breath, stuck out his chest, and walked head held high to his Chudley Cannons room that was glowing brighter that ever.

Ron woke with a start. Something had mad a very load bang in the room above his. Hermione's room. _Hermione! What if something happened to her!_ He got out of his bed and quiet as he could he walked to the end of the hall, up the stairs, and to Hermione's door. He pressed his ear against it and could hear Hermione paceing the room and throwing random things while sobbing as if her heart had been torn in two by some monster and were dangling the pieces in front of her.

"Hermione?" he said though the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you, or any one right now" Ron flinched she must be really upset.

"Hermione please, I could-"

"Go away! Just leave me alone! Just leave…" he hear her sob. Then he heard a loud thump. He couldn't stop himself. He opened the door and saw the room in complete disarray. And collapsed in the middle of the floor lay Hermione, sobbing into the carpet. It (the room) was no longer white and blue, but black and red.

"Oh my gosh 'Mione, what happened?" She didn't answer but instead tossed a crumpled up letter at his feet. It landed next to the diamond bracelet Hermione had been wearing before. Apparently who ever gave her this, she didn't want it any more. He finally bent down and grabbed the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It pains me to be writing this to you but I felt it was the only way to express my feelings. These past months have been like Heaven on Earth to me. When I thought I might die after my father's death, you were there to comfort me. You gave me something to live for. Sadly this love must not go on. There is another woman who needs my love and frankly I find I can't abandon her! I know this seems like a hard thing. But my favorite Mud blood can get through this._

_I am also writing this in invite you, and Potty and the Weasel, to Pansy and my wedding. She is the one who I can see myself with for forever and eternity (pluse she really filled out while the three of us were dating). I'm so sorry for you loss and I want you to know that I was way out of your league any way. But I will always remember you, and the times that we shared. I do hope Potty and the Weasel are doing well, Kind of._

_Forever Yours,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

"That snake." Rom whispered. "Hermione he has no right to do that to you."

"He was with Pansy the whole time we were together! He said so in his letter." She as Ron sat on the blackened carpet with her.

"You were right Ron, I should have listened."

"Yeah well I wish I were wrong about his one." He graoned. He gently put his arms around her and she put her head on his cheast. "Hermione…"

"Yeah…" Hermione looked into her love's eyes. There facees were centimeters apart. But he moved closer.

"Hermione I…"

**A/N: Uh oh a Cliffy what happens next….**

**I can't tell you oh well! Read on and find out winks and smiles SSS gone!**


End file.
